1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device for processing data that is input by a handwriting input unit, a method related to the same, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, an information processing device including a handwriting input unit, such as a PC, a PDA, or a large screen display provided with a digitizer, employs a GUI having a familiar pen-style handwriting input unit other than GUI operations by using a key board and a mouse. To be specific, an instruction operation for command execution is realized by handwriting input, whereby improvement in the operability is achieved while taking advantage of the handwriting input unit.
For example, according to Japanese Patent No. 03388451, in an information processing device, displayed data is circled by using a pen and an edit command is input. When the edit command has been registered, the corresponding command is executed, and when the edit command has not been registered, this command is newly registered.
However, according to Japanese Patent No. 03388451, a range specification for the command target needs to be performed, so the operability is degraded. Furthermore, a method of executing a plurality of commands in combination is not considered in the above-mentioned patent. In addition, the case of incorrect recognition of commands and the case of non-recognition of commands are not considered. Besides, a method of specifying a display destination of the command execution result is not considered.